


All The Ways She Kisses Her

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sanvers - Freeform, all the ways they like to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Alex loves kissing Maggie in so many ways...





	All The Ways She Kisses Her

Alex just loved kissing, Maggie noticed that very early in their relationship. It was probably because she never got to really enjoy kissing before and now had to make up for all these lost years, but probably it was just because she simply loved kissing – kissing Maggie in particular.  
Maggie was amazed to discover how much Alex could say with the way she kissed her. Like the first time they had kissed and Alex had dived in, taken her chance, taken a big risk even though she was totally new to this liking girls thing. Maggie had admired her for that and it was one of the reasons she had rejected her because Maggie – Maggie usually messed things up, at least that’s what she was told from an early age on and had kind of taken on as a self-fulfilling prophecy. And she really did not want to mess up or worse destroy this perfect human being that was Alex Danvers.  
That hadn’t quite worked out as she had planned because she already had destroyed her by rejecting her. So, when Maggie managed to admit that she could not live with leaving the things between them as they were and had shown up at Alex’s apartment late at night with pizza and beer to… well to kiss her, really – Maggie had made sure that she told Alex first with her words that she really wanted to kiss her before actually kissing her. She had needed Alex to hear it, to make sure she would believe her.  
The kissing that had followed Maggie’s confession had been tentative, but deep and it had left Alex’s eyes shining with so many emotions that even Maggie – being the good detective that she was – couldn’t place them all. The way Alex had kissed her that night had Maggie feeling all the hurt, hope and confusion but also the total dedication and enjoyment.  
Alex had many ways of kissing Maggie and Maggie could not really decide which one she liked best. It began with the sweet but short hello or goodbye kisses when they were in front of other people. Even though Alex was new to all this, she had gone all in and did not shy away from kissing her girlfriend in public.  
When they were at home alone, the hello kisses usually were deeper, longer, more lingering and would differ depending on the day Alex had had. When the day had been good or mainly quiet, Alex was radiating off energy and their kissing was playful, flirting, sometimes even teasing. When Alex had had a bad day, her kisses were heavier, more urgent as if Maggie was the only thing keeping her sane.  
Before their first time together there had been a lot of kissing that had led to some rather hot make out sessions that left Maggie with wanting far too much too quickly. Maggie had restrained herself from going too far, leaving Alex to set their pace.  
Funnily enough, Maggie could feel by the way that Alex had been kissing her when she had been ready. She had asked if she was sure all the same. She needed her to be absolutely sure about this, about them. But Maggie knew by then that Alex was all or nothing.  
After Maggie had asked “You sure?” rather out of breath because Alex had been laying on top of her on Alex’s couch, Alex had answered with a kiss that was slow and deep first but growing rather hungry when Maggie had pushed her thigh between Alex’s legs.  
Maggie had found out that night that Alex needed kissing to be less nervous, that she liked to be kissed with tongue right before she was about to come even though she didn’t like it most of the time. Maggie didn’t mind that because there were already so many different ways that Alex kissed her and to be honest, Alex’s kisses could get her so turned on without barely any tongues involved that she wasn’t missing anything at all.  
She also liked the kisses after they had sex. As rough as Alex could sometimes get during sex, she was such a softie afterwards, leaving small pecks all over Maggie while holding on to her. Those kisses told her that Alex wasn’t going anywhere and that she was the only one she wanted. Although the wanting kisses that led to the whole sex thing also had their appeal.  
Also, there were the knuckle kisses, when Alex took Maggie’s hand into hers and kissed it, looking at her with these beautiful big eyes, nearly leaving Maggie squeaking in adoration sometimes.  
Sometimes when they weren’t ordering take-out and Maggie was cooking something for the two of them, Alex would sneak up behind her, putting her arms around Maggie and kissing her on the shoulder or neck. This always left Maggie shivering with goose bumps all over her skin because it already felt so familiar, so much like home that it nearly scared her.  
Alex could tell her so much without speaking, just by kissing her that Maggie had grown to love kissing her even more than in the beginning.  
She loved the way that this was their own language because Alex was speaking in this way just with her and Maggie had made an effort to be able to tell her all she felt with the ways she was kissing Alex back:  
Soft and slow on early mornings when Maggie found herself smiling just because she woke up with Alex next to her.  
Deep and lingering when one of them had had a bad day or a dangerous mission.  
Hot and hungrily when just kissing didn’t seem to be enough anymore. Because Maggie could never ever get enough of Alex and she wanted to discover new kinds to be kissed and kiss her every single day for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, suggestions or prompts are always welcome :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
